1785 (ToTP)
1785 (MDCCLXXXV) was the 1785th year of the Common Era (CE), the 785th year of the 2nd millennium, the 85th year of the 18th century, and the 6th year of the 1780s decade. 1785 was the sixteenth year of the First Phase of time progression in the Test of Time Project, where by one real world day is equal to one project year. 1785 occurred on May 4th, 2016, and was the sixteenth year of the Project. 1785 comes after 1784 and is followed by 1786. "EoE The rowboats arrive at the docks, a group of six unarmed men in ornate and tasseled uniforms surround the captain of the expedition. They swiftly make their way to the representative whilst being escorted. Back in the homeland, rumours of a mass colonisation in the south are spreading around the country. These rumours are indeed true and the Parliament intends to send a colonial mission to the southern tip of the temperate forest and another to expand their existing tundra colony." 5/4/2016 1:05:18 AM by explorer12345678910 "KST The riksdag decides to issue an embargo on Fralia. A new 1st rate ship-of-the-line leaves the drydock at Konungholm this brings the total amount of 1st rates in the kingdom to 8." 5/4/2016 6:52:28 AM by surveyor221 " {Republic de Lyon} The Republic's military force grows larger as the academy continues to grow. New technologies are being developed every year. The King of the Republic consults with the Prime Minister to speak about a possible plan for expansion to the east to accommodate Lyon's growing gold mining industries. The influx of gold allows the Republic to invest large amounts of money into technological developments. Advancements in the war industries also aid in the industrial sectors of the society. The Republic as a whole begins to make leaps in it's technological development. It's small standing army size allows for large investments in other sectors. Military engineers decide they must discover news modes of transportation, they attempt to try and design some kind of machine to make it easier for the transport of people and soldiers.." 5/4/2016 1:57:38 PM by alexbleu1 "URI The United Republics, seeing every other nation bolstering their military and preparing for the wars to come, decides to grant even more funding to the IAF, with several new ships and thousands of new soldiers to be added soon." 5/4/2016 2:05:35 PM by DukeWilliamKallioIII "{Republic de Lyon} As the Royal Family is successful in re-claiming their spot as the monarchs of the Republic, their role as monarch changes. The monarch loses their veto power in government and is more of a figure head. The monarch has no true power but remains to keep the culture of Lyon alive. As the new fishing fleet is completed, the drydocks are not as busy and are demanding work from the government. The Prime Minister, Monarch, Minister of the Economy and the Defense Minister discuss a possible military project to keep the drydocks occupied and the economy turning. As the government of Lyon becomes more and more involved in the economy, the economy of Lyon becomes more socialist. The wealth gap is relatively low and there are many Crown Corporations, meaning that certain companies are either backed by government or majority run by governments." 5/4/2016 2:11:36 PM by alexbleu1 "URI Islandian industry grows even more as patents for new steel rollers, threshing machines, power looms, and a steam engine using a centrifugal governor are granted. Noticing more and more aggression from the Dominion of Eskaria, Congress issues an embargo on the nation. In addition, the Republic of Micoy is admitted to the URI, made up of the entire Territory of Micoy." 5/4/2016 2:16:28 PM by DukeWilliamKallioIII "{Republic de Lyon} As an attempt to encourage innovation, the government of Lyon agrees to give out free patents to companies or individuals who come up with inventions or ideas and wish to have them protected. In return, the party will reveal their idea/invention to the government. A letter is sent to the High Kingdom of Tyr, the government of Lyon wish to seal an alliance with Tyr, a nation in the same sector of the world." 5/4/2016 2:30:01 PM by alexbleu1 "\\RoS// A new election for a Calasar begins, and everyone begins looking at a promising candidate from the Parson family, who will focus on the integration of colonization of lands, and the destruction of the ignorant horde to the east. The Parson candidate will also look to establish relations with neighboring countries." 5/4/2016 2:41:22 PM by nickcuteboy "EoE The Empire are now in a state of war with the Red Horde and its steppe vassals. The target of the war is to take Kharba and unite the steppe under the Életlegelőker flag. The war is being named 'The Reclamation of Istvan's Homeland' by the Archbishop." 5/4/2016 3:02:23 PM by explorer12345678910 "KST Kungliga Flotte blockades the Fralian colony next to Nyland. A military genius has brought up the idea of rifling the barrels of the guns. Needless to say with current technology the suggestion seems a bit utopistic." 5/4/2016 3:06:52 PM by surveyor221 "\\RoS// The current Calasar opens up trade with the Iryen empire as they accept, and national relations improve. Once again, a sacking from the horde of the east occurs, and Santoni civilians create a petition to wall off the east border." 5/4/2016 3:08:57 PM by nickcuteboy "KST Sechitentian textile and metal industry are booming with new steel mills founded almost every month. New inventions considering the metal industry are made constantly. The Islandian power loom gives the textile industry a massive boost. Due to the rapid industrialisation and population growth a new phenomena has been observed aptly named urbanisation as people start moving to cities en masse to work in the factories." 5/4/2016 4:28:27 PM by surveyor221 "{Republic de Lyon} The Republic faces an influx of immigrants from the neighbouring countries as they offer cheap farming land to immigrants. They do this to balance the growing industrial sectors of the cities. Many Spanish and French-speaking immigrants from countries nearby move to the rural lands of Lyon." 5/4/2016 4:38:54 PM by alexbleu1 "URI The United Republics begin building up relations Qiame, offering gifts and gold to their leaders." 5/4/2016 5:08:10 PM by DukeWilliamKallioIII "KST The countryside is becoming increasingly populated. It has been allowed to establish new farm outside the western borders settling the vast wilderness beyond the border at least partially." 5/4/2016 5:59:28 PM by surveyor221 References Category:Test of Time Project Category:Year in the Test of Time Project